The specification relates to a realistic roadway virtualization system. In particular, the specification relates to a realistic roadway virtualization system that generates a graphical user interface and enables a realistic virtual roadway system to be generated by a designer that may be inexperienced with what is included in a realistic example of a virtual roadway.
Roadway virtualization software exists in the marketplace. Roadway virtualization software is a software package that predicts the performance of vehicles in response to virtualized driver controls (steering, throttle, brakes, clutch and shifting) in a virtual environment. An example of such software includes CarSim and Prescan, among others.